This study involves measuring dynamic changes in brain mu-opiate receptors in normal cycling women using positron emission tomography (PET) to determine whether differences in opiate receptor availability are detectable during follicular and luteal phases of the cycle. These differences will be correlated with changes in gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH secretion and peripheral beta-endorphin levels.